


口腔溃疡

by hypnosk66



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnosk66/pseuds/hypnosk66
Summary: 笑话，他李鹤东血管里流淌着的，一半是可乐，一半得是啤酒。
Relationships: Li Hedong/Xie Jin, 谢金/李鹤东, 金东 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	口腔溃疡

“张嘴，我给看看？”

谢金伸手轻掐住李鹤东下颚，没用太大力气，却带着不容拒绝的意味。

李鹤东乖乖张嘴。

疫情见好，落下的饭局也再组起来，李鹤东在南京喝了几天大酒，一回北京又被几个哥们拉着吃了几顿，要不是谢金劝着，今晚上肯定又外头喝去了。

上火，冒痘，这都不止，嘴里还破了溃疡，这要吃点咸酸辣的东西得痛死，就算特地煮清淡了吃起来也差点意思。

“要我说就是活该。”

谢金支着手机电筒往李鹤东嘴里照，左侧口腔内壁生了白色创口，舌头还不听话地在顶撞那处。

“疼不疼啊？我等会儿去买个西瓜霜。”

这两天李鹤东胃口不好，某人可一直看在眼里。

“不用，舔舔就好了。”

李鹤东不愿麻烦人家，再说本来就是自己吃过头了才上火，这下更不愿让人费劲了。

“你说舔舔就舔舔？好得更慢。”谢金松开了手，手机口罩带好了准备跑趟药店，临走还不忘给小子倒上一大杯水，“多喝，把火压下去就好了。”看这人捧着水杯不老乐意的，又添一句，“回来我检查。”

“……哦。”

李鹤东装腔作势地灌了一大口，等家门彻底关上了又把水放回茶几。

笑话，他李鹤东血管里流淌着的，一半是可乐，一半得是啤酒。

人还是得服软，再次被掐住下巴的李鹤东如是想。

他就像被掐住七寸的青蛇，捏上后颈的猫咪，拽起耳朵的兔子，被人玩弄于股掌之间，那人还作出一副心疼的模样正给他上药。

喷剂的味道怪怪的，清凉，泛苦，粉末覆盖上创口微微渗入，带来细微的疼，但很快就会消失，只留下一股怪味道，和不断分泌的口水。卡住下巴的手早已放开，但李鹤东还是保持着半仰脑袋微张嘴的姿势坐在沙发上，口水越蓄越多，颇有淌下来的趋势，但药粉也混在其中，李鹤东不太想咽下去。

“唔！”

谢金还坐在边上观察这人的表情，突然就被一把推开，只见李鹤东捂嘴起身一个箭步冲去厕所，这是吐去了。谢金一边跟过去给人顺背一边止不住地想，刚才那反应可真像孕吐。

前前后后漱了三次口，李鹤东这才重新坐回客厅，他和这药粉的味道不太对付，残留的怪味直逼他犯恶心，这下倒是乖乖灌起了凉白开，咕嘟咕嘟直接干了一大杯。

“不行，我真受不了这味儿。”李鹤东憋屈得慌，一想到这玩意儿还得喷上几回就不大乐意，正想跟谢金卖个乖撒个娇，免去剩下几次，一扭头瞧见谢金往手指上沾了点药粉正往嘴里送，咋嘛咋嘛滋味看着还挺美，要不知道的还以为他尝到什么甜头了。

注意到一旁的视线，谢金也抬头瞧他，“我刚才仔细想了想，舔舔说不定真有用……”

“是吧，口水消毒啊！”

李鹤东止不住地点头。

下一秒手掌就附上了后颈，极速放大的脸如同之前的千万次一般，李鹤东还愣着，毫无防备地被钻了空子。

舌头毫无障碍地闯进他的口腔，先囫囵扫荡了一圈，再又点着后槽牙寻到了肉壁上的创口，舌尖绕着边缘画圈，又猛地完全舔覆上去，粗糙的舌面刮过伤口，针扎的痛便细密地穿梭于神经，李鹤东吃痛想分开双方，却忘记了那只还撑着后颈的手，他越想逃，越是被送上前，抵抗的手象征性地推拒几下，便认命般地搭上谢金的肩膀。

分开时两人都有些气喘，谢金拿大拇指轻缓地抚着李鹤东的后颈，像是在安慰受惊的小动物，水雾蒙上了他的眼睛，眼角也跟着有些泛红，谢金还想吻他，却被一只手劫道，直接捂住了嘴。

“你干嘛！”李鹤东瞪他，要是再用点力蓄在眼角的泪花就该落下来了。

掌心传来湿润，这人竟然在舔他，“我帮你消消毒嘛……”还挺委屈。

“有这么消毒的吗……”

“我就这么消毒，”谢金又凑近了点，这回吻在他下巴上，“我还要给你好好消个毒。”

谢金一手护着他脑袋欺身压上，另一手撩开T恤下摆推至胸口，随意揉两下那团软肉，便上嘴将一边乳粒裹挟，敏感的那点在温润之中快被舔化了，另一边却始终冷落着，李鹤东难耐着挺胸，想让人也照顾照顾那边，却被人拉着手自己覆上胸口，事已至此也没什么可推脱的，照顾不到的地方就自己拉扯着给予刺激，不多时也挺立在空气中，谢金这才放过那点肉球，口水沾湿了半片胸膛，亮晶晶地闪着淫光。

两人都硬得难受，三两下扯了裤子将发烫的性器贴在一起，谢金单手虚握住两根伙计前后摩擦，另一手顺势滑向李鹤东身后，手指在穴口打转，抱枕垫高了腰，谢金松开环住阴茎的手，掐上这人腿根，更方便打开他，又俯下身含住了对方。

少有的举动让李鹤东抖一激灵，甚至能从那儿感受到自己的心跳，就连身后已进入两根手指也不怎在意，谢金只含住了头部，舌头灵巧地划过冠状沟，上舔至顶端，照着马眼顶弄，李鹤东不自主地想夹腿，又被人掰开，只有将手指插入谢金发间轻拽以示反抗，谢金可不管这个，猛地整根吞入又从底部缓缓舔上来，时刻把握着李鹤东高潮的那一点，就不让他登顶。

“够，够了……”

体内又添了一指，不时压上令人欢愉的那点，前后夹击让人难以消受，李鹤东每次堪堪将要抓住快感的最顶端，又被谢金停下动作，来来回回这么几趟，他都没力气踹人家了，好在最后还是给了痛快，谢金握住他根部直往上撸，口中也一边吮吸着吞吐，再有体内不住的刺激，一个激灵射在人嘴里。

谢金随意抹了两下嘴角，把李鹤东滑落的衣摆又推回胸口，给人一个略带咸腥的吻，“自己拿好了。”抽出手指，换上真家伙，趁人还在不应期，整根送入。

憋屈地拎着衣服，李鹤东都腾不出手去抱谢金，索性张嘴咬住布料，伸手勾住埋在自己胸口的脑袋，想让人更靠近一点。

谢金依旧不放过胸口那两点，不时啃咬拉扯，下身的动作也没有停下，每次挺动都照着腺体去，李鹤东咿咿呀呀地叼着自己的衣服，配合着抬高屁股，默契的性爱让人脚趾头都揪起来，两腿圈住劲瘦的腰，性器在两人小腹间摩擦着又泄了一次。身下加快了速度，最后两下狠狠往里顶，谢金抽出自己那家伙，手上配合着也射在人小腹上。

“唔……”

一时间没人动弹，交叠着身子瘫在沙发上，谢金随意亲吻着半眯着眼的那人，腻腻乎乎地又要勾起火来。

“去洗吗？”谢金埋在李鹤东颈窝，拿头发蹭他痒痒。

“再躺会儿……再躺会儿……”刚做完的李鹤东是最好说话的，软乎乎的任人搂抱，“待会儿我可不再喷那药了啊，”没想到还没忘记这事儿，“我都消毒完了……”

“再消一遍毒也不是不可以。”说着某人撑起了身子。

“去你的吧！”

-END-


End file.
